


Youth

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, High School AU, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Omega Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: When Tony presents and realizes what this could mean for his home life, Bruce offers a solution.





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirling_inthe_waverider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirling_inthe_waverider/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at abo so please be gentle with me

When Tony woke up that morning nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He got ready for school in a zombie-like state like he always did before sneaking a cup of coffee before Jarvis could get after him about “stunting his growth.” He put the last finishing touches on the AP Physics homework that he had left to the last minute as per usual, before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and kissing his mother on the cheek. And as always, waiting at the bottom of his driveway in a beat up old Toyota, was his best friend Bruce Banner, ready to take them to school. 

 

“Brucie-Bear!” Tony greeted, receiving a small, exasperated smile in response. He threw his bag into the backseat and leaned over to plant an obnoxiously wet kiss to Bruce’s cheek. Bruce laughed and shoved Tony off of him, used to this behavior by now. 

 

“It’s your turn on the aux today,” he said, tossing him the cord. “Are you wearing a new cologne?” Tony shook his head as he plugged his phone in and scrolled through his music library. 

 

“Nope, didn’t even remember to put some on this morning,” he said. 

 

“You smell really good,” Bruce said. 

 

“Don’t I always?” 

 

“Well yeah, but it’s different today. It’s… I don’t know, richer.” 

 

“Okay, Mr. Alpha, maybe your sniffer is having an off day. I didn’t use anything different this morning.”  

 

“There is nothing wrong with my sniffer, thank you very much.” Tony rolled his eyes as Bruce pulled into his usual parking spot. 

 

They walked side by side to where their friends awaited them, in the atrium outside the library. Natasha and Bucky were cuddling on the bench across from Steve, who had his sketchbook out and appeared to be sketching them. Beside him sat Peter, who was tapping away at his laptop. Rhodey and Carol stood off to the side, deep in conversation. Pepper wasn’t there yet, probably still “tutoring” Happy in one of the science labs. 

 

“Good morning, friends!” Tony said, causing all of their attentions to snap to him, just the way he liked. He slid onto the bench beside Natasha, leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek. Bruce sat next to Peter and began asking questions about their AP Chemistry homework. 

 

“Oooo, someone smells good this morning,” Nat said, shoving her nose nto Tony’s neck and inhaling deeply. Bruce sent him a pointed look but didn’t say anything. 

 

“What is with you guys this morning? I didn’t do anything today,” he said, shoving at Nat playfully. 

 

“She’s right though,” Bucky said. “Smelled it as soon as you stepped into the atrium.” Tony pouted. 

 

“Well, I don’t know -”

 

“Tony, you’re presenting!” Carol squealed with a clap of her hands. Tony felt his eyes go wide as the words crashed through him. 

 

“But I don’t feel any different, aren’t you suposed to get all aggressive or something? Like when Steve tried to punch Coach Fury in the face?” 

 

“First of all, I didn’t try to punch him, I was just yelling at him, I was just yelling at him. Second of all, the aggression is indicitive of presenting as an Alpha, not an Omega.” Tony felt the blood drain from his face. 

 

“What?” he said, his voice coming out as a squeak. 

 

“Peter, can you smell anything different about Peter today?” Bruce asked. Peter glanced up from his laptop with a sheepish expression. 

 

“Not really, but I don’t have the same scent receptors as you guys,” he said. 

 

“Because you’re an Omega,” Tony said, his throat tightening as he spoke. This couldn’t be happening, Howard would kill him. And Omega Stark? That was absolutely unheard of. Preposterous. He was so dead. 

 

“Tony, it’s okay,” Natasha said quietly, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “There’s nothing wrong with being an Omega.” 

 

“You don’t know my father,” he spat bitterly, his hands beginning to shake. Awareness dawned on Bruce’s face, and he stood up abruptly. 

 

“Tony, come on,” he said. “I’m taking you home.” 

 

“What about school -” 

 

“Fuck school,” Bruce snapped, making everyone go wide-eyed. “If you’re presenting you’ll have Alphas hanging on you all day without scent-blockers. Let’s go.” Tony thought about for a minute nefore nodding and getting up. They hurried back to Bruce’s car and then he sped out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell before any teachers could spot them. 

 

“Is your dad home?” Bruce asked. Tony nodded, feeling his blood run cold. 

 

“Then we’ll go to my house. My parents are at a conference this week,” he said. 

 

“I’m dead, Bruce, what am I gonna do?” Tony asked, his voice wavering. 

 

“We’ll figure it out.” 

 

“What is there to figure out? There’s no way to change to my presentation, and my father won’t care that I didn’t have a choice. He’ll take it as a personal insult. I’ll be a disgrace to the Stark name, and the law won’t even care because they never do when it comes to Omegas. I’m fucked,” Tony said, tears filling his eyes. 

 

“Technically, there’s one thing we could do, but I know you probably wouldn’t want to,” Bruce said, white-knuckling the steering wheel as he ran a red light. His voice was deep, rougher than Tony had ever heard. When he looked over he saw Bruce was shaking too. 

 

“What is it? You know I’d do anything,” he said. Bruce glanced over at him wearily. 

 

“If you’re mated he can’t touch you, and if he did not a lawyer in the world would go near him.” The words were like a bucket of ice water being dumped on Tony’s head. 

 

“But who would…” Bruce pulled into his driveway and parked, spearing Tony with a hard look. 

 

“Bruce you can’t be serious,” Tony said. 

 

“Do I look like I’m joking?” 

 

“Mating is a serious thing, dude. Yeah, you’re my best friend, but I can’t ask you to take care of me for the rest of our lives. You’re only seventeen, you don’t need that kind of responsibility.”

 

“Tony, I love you,” Bruce said. 

 

“I love you, too, but -” 

 

“No, Tony. I’m  _ in love  _ with you. I have been since I was thirteen and you were this little, twerpy know-it-all who skipped two grades and schooled me at the science decathlon.” 

 

Tony was utterly speechless. He had had no idea, and he was supposed to be the smartest kid in school. 

 

“I…” 

 

“You don’t have to love me back, hell you can even see other people. I just want you to be safe, and I can keep you safe. My parents adore you, I know my mom wouldn’t be surprised if we did end up together. And I know that I could make you happy. Just please -” 

 

Tony leaned over and kissed him. Bruce made a choked noise in the back of his throat before kissing him back with fervor, reaching up to curl his fingers in Tony’s hair. Tony grabbed him by his jacket and pulled closer over the console of the car. 

 

“Yes,” he breathed when they broke apart. “Yes, Bruce. I love you, too. I think I always have. So yes, mate me, mark me, make you yours.” A growl emanated from Bruce’s chest that sent a thrill up Tony’s spine. 

 

“If you’re presenting then your heat will be here soon, and we don’t want you to get pregnant so I need to go get condoms… and Plan B wouldn’t be a bad idea,” Bruce said, sounding breathless. Tony nodded, still gripping his jacket. 

 

“Have you ever…?” he asked. 

 

“No. Have you?” Tony shook his head. 

 

“Was waiting for someone special.” Bruce growled again and pulled Tony in for another heated kiss. 

 

“You’re killing me,” he muttered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his house key. “Go inside while I run to the grocery store. I’ll be fifteen minutes, tops.” Tony grabbed the key, and then, being the person that he was, said: 

 

“Yes, Alpha.” Bruce’s hands curled into fists like he was physically restraining himself. 

 

“Fuck. Get in the house before I maul you right here in the driveway,” he said, voice strained. Tony giggled and hopped out of the car, scurrying to the front door as Bruce peeled out of the driveway. He let himself in and headed straight for Bruce’s room, plopping down on the bed and making himself comfortable. His skin felt prickly with anticipation. He never thought that Bruce would be his first time, but now that it was happening, he knew it was right. He loved Bruce, and he really felt ready to spend the rest of his life with him. 

 

He entertained himself by thumbing through some of Bruce’s science magazine, but his thoughts kept drifting to what was going to transpire when Bruce got home. The more he thought about it, the more excited he got, until his cock was beginning to take interest. The thought of Bruce being on top of him, filling him with his knot, made him feel flushed all over. He wanted it so bad. 

 

He threw the magazine to the side and palmed at his growing erection, breathy little moans escaping his lips. This was familiar territory for him. As he grew to full hardness he saw Bruce in his mind’s eye; his warm brown eyes, his boyish smile. How had Tony never noticed how handsome Bruce was before today?   
  


The more he thought about Bruce, the more his insides began to stir, until he noticed that there was a slickness in his underwear that he had never felt before. Reaching into his underwear, he probed at the spot beneath his balls. His fingers came away soaked and dripping. Tony had forgotten about this part. Feeling brave, he pressed against his wet hole. His finger slipped right in, sending a shock of arousal up his spine. 

 

“Oh,” he gasped, beginning to pump his finger in and out. He could feel his skin beginning to heat up as he did so, soon becoming dissatisfied with just one finger and adding a second. He was so engrossed in his task that he didn’t hear the front door open, or the sound of shoes on the stairs. It wasn’t he heard a sharp gasp from the doorway that he looked up to find Bruce staring at him, pupils blown wide with lust and canines bared at the sight of him.

 

“Alpha,” he whimpered, throwing his head back as his fingers brushed over his prostate. Bruce growled and practically launched himself across the room, climbing on top of Tony and pulling his hand from his underwear to lick and suck at his slick fingers. 

 

“Fuck, Tony,” he said. “Could smell you as soon as I walked into the house.You’re gonna drive me crazy.” Tony whined at the feeling of his hole clenching around nothing, the need to be filled over-taking him and making his head spin. 

 

“Please, Bruce, need you ” he gasped, clutching at Bruce’s shoulders. Bruce groaned in response, leaning down to capture Tony’s lips in a passionate kiss. Tony moaned and rolled his hips up against where he could feel Bruce’s erection straining against his jeans. Bruce swore against his lips and wrestled with his t-shirt, pulling it up over his head and tossing it aside. His fingers roved over the expanse of Tony’s skin, making Tony shiver and whine. Following his fingers were Bruce’s lips, trailing down Tony’s neck and chest, biting and licking and sucking at Tony’s twitching flesh. 

 

Getting impatien, Tony yanked at Bruce’s shirt, wanting the older boy naked already.Bruce seemed to get the message, pulling his shirt off and popping the button of his jeans. 

 

“Impatient are we?” he said, his  voice deeper than Tony had ever heard, sending shivers over his body. Tony just nodded, the emptiness beginning to become almost painful. 

 

“Need your knot,” he whined, his hips bucking up in search of anything to relieve the building pressure. For a moment it looked like Bruce was short-circuiting, before he wrestling with Tony’s jeans and boxers. 

 

“I’m gonna fucking ruin you,” he growled as he tossed the offending clothing out of the way, inhaling Tony’s scent without any barriers. Tony just sat up and got to work on Bruce’s pants, craning his neck to kiss him hungrily as he pushed them down. 

 

“Please,” he said, breathless and wanting. Bruce pushed him onto his back, kicking his jeans  and boxers off before rutting against Tony’s leaking cock. Tony choked on his own breath as pleasure sparked down his spine, his nails digging into Bruce’s shoulders. 

 

“You ready for me, baby?” Brucce asked, reaching between them to grasp Tony’s cock and give it a few quick pulls. Tony gasped and nodded, his whole body beginning to shake with need. He wasn’t left waiting, as a few moments later he felt the blunt head of Bruce’s cock nudging his slick hole. He braced himself as Bruce bore down, grunting softly as he breached Tony’s entrance and slowly sank all the way in. Tony’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he arched off the bed, the sensation of being so completely better than anything he had ever experienced in his short life. He could barely breathe through the sensation, the pleasure dizzying in it’s intensity. 

 

“Al… pha…,” Tony gasped, before Bruce pulled out almost to the tip and rocked back home with a low rumble in his chest. Tony was on cloud nine, his mind becoming consumed by Bruce’s cock. 

 

“Feel good, baby?” Bruce asked as he picked up a steady rhythm. Tony could only nod, his throat otherwise occupied with spilling high-pitched moans and whines as he gripped onto Bruce’s arms for dear life. 

 

“God you feel so good around my cock, Tones. Could fuck you for days,” Bruce said. Just then, the head of his cock speared into Tony’s prostate, making him throw his head back with a shout. 

 

“Bruce!” he cried, his eyes squeezed shut as pleasure overwhelmed him. 

 

“Did I find your spot baby?” Bruce asked, angling his thrusts. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Tony chanted, writhing against the sheets. He could feel Bruce’s knot growing, catching against his rim with every firm thrust. The feeling made him dizzy, and he was barreling towards the edge before he knew it. As if he could sense Tony was close, Bruce wrapped a hand around Tony’s leaking cock and began pumping in time with his thrusts.

 

“You feel my knot baby? Feel it growing for you? You want it inside you?” 

 

“Please, Alpha, so close!” 

 

“Me too, god, Tony, I love you so much!” And then Bruce was sinking his canines into where Tony’s neck met his shoulders with a growl, his knot growing to full size and locking inside Tony’s hole as he came. Tony followed him immediately off the cliff with a scream of his name, before promptly blacking out.

***

He didn’t know how much time had passed by the time he came back around, but he noticed his mate mark had been bandaged up. He turned over to find Bruce laying beside him, watching him with a serene look on his face. 

 

“Welcome back,” he said, trailing a finger up Tony’s cheekbone. Tony grinned at him. 

 

“Guess the dick was too bomb,” he said, and Bruce snorted before leaning in to kiss him. 

 

“Apparently so. You were out for an hour. Also, I forgot to put on a condom after finding you like that so you’re going to want to take that Plan B soon,” he said. Tony nodded and sat up, feeling a dull ache radiating down his backside. 

 

Just then, there was a pounding at the front door. Bruce and Tony looked at each other with confusion, before hurrying to throw on some clothes. Bruce finished first and headed downstairs while Tony dug around on the bed for his shirt. 

 

He was at the top of the stairs when he heard him. 

 

“Where’s my son? The school called and said he wasn’t in class so I tracked his phone here. Where is he?” 

 

Tony froze, the sound of his father’s voice turning him into a deer in the headlights. 

 

“He’s here, and he’s staying here,” Bruce said, his tone firm. 

 

“Excuse me?” Howard snapped. Tony knew that voice, it was the voice he always heard before punches started getting thrown. He unfroze and raced down the stairs. 

 

“I’m staying here,” he said when the front door came into view. 

 

“The hell you - what’s wrong with your neck?” Howard asked. 

 

“Nothing’s wrong, Bruce just bandaged my mate mark.” Howard’s eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. 

 

“Your WHAT?” he roared, stepping into the house. Bruce stood in front of Tony, baring his teeth. 

 

“Touch him and I’ll kill you,” he snarled. 

 

“You mated my son? He’s fifteen!” 

 

“He’s a brilliant, amazing man who is years beyond his age, and I love him. I’m going to spend the rest of my life taking care of him, and more importantly, protecting him from you.” Howard looked mutinous. 

 

“You’ll be hearing from my lawyers,” he said, before turning and stomping out the door. Tony let a breath he hadn’t known he was holding out as Bruce turned towards him. 

 

“Too soon for I told you so?” he said with a small smile. Tony gave a tense chuckle before hugging him tightly. 

 

“I love you, Brucie-Bear,” he said into his shirt. 

 

“I love you, too, Tony.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Commission me at peterparkerisaslut-x on tumblr


End file.
